The Beginning of An End
by x-twiilight-x
Summary: When Tyler's car goes out of control in Twilight, Bella gets hit and dies. Bella's soul is forced to wander the earth, always following Edward. And when Bella finds something out that Edward needs to know, and him unable to see her, how can she tell him?
1. My Death?

**This is my first fanfic story please review**

I pulled up in my red Chevy – ready for another day in Forks. I slammed the door shut and shivered. It was a cold day, and I hated it. At points I had sometimes wished I could just have stayed in Phoenix, but then I wouldn't have met Edward.

As much as I wanted to stay next to the heater in my Chevy, I had to get into class soon. I bent down to check the tyres because it had been so easy to drive down the road to school on the iced roads. I knew Charlie was over protective – but this? I stretched up and glanced round the car-park to see who was here.

Just what I needed, Edward's gaze over to me. Distracted, I turned to face him. I waved – pathetically though. My arms felt chubby and I couldn't help thinking that he thought I was retarded. Couldn't I get anything right? He returned with a wave and a smile placed upon his perfect face. I stood staring at him dumbfounded.

Edward was my biology partner. He told me not to trust him, I replied I already did. And so it be, we were inseparable. Yet I couldn't help wonder – what did I do right to deserve him? Charlie always told me that I was beautiful, but I didn't believe him. I was meant to be blond and tanned, like my hometown, Arizona – yet I was pale and dark haired. Edward on the other hand, well, he was completely different. He stunning looks trapped me straight into his web the day we met. He had to go away a few days though. He told me he had to go to a hospital far away to treat him – but he'd be back soon. I had pecked his cheek goodbye, and he was gone for the rest of the week. When he came back his eyes were like honey, melting me. And he continued to remind me I was bad for him, but I just replied, 'The better the more danger.' He sighed, like it ran further than just that and I couldn't help but wonder there was something serious he needed to tell me.

Alice, his pixie sister, turned to him and whispered something in his ear. His smile faded and his face turned towards me. Confusion spread across my face then Edward pointed to something behind me. I followed his finger and spun around.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion. I could hear Edward running towards me, telling me to run. But I couldn't. My legs were frozen – just like the ice. A van was spinning fast towards me. The boy driving had panic written all across his face, I could tell he was pressing the brakes, trying anything to stop it. I remembered I had seen him before – but I couldn't remember where. Was he in my English? But now was not the time to think like that, I also noticed a crowd of people running towards me – Jessica being one of them. I twisted my head to see Edward nearly close enough to save me. I knew he was going to rescue me – I wasn't going to die now, I couldn't. It wasn't my turn to. I was meant to grow old, have grandchildren, talk about 'in my day'. I wasn't meant to die – not now anyway. I turned back round to see the car. My jaw dropped the exact time everything turned red. My eyes were closed and I could fell coldness in my toes. I could hear Edward's melodic voice ringing in my ears.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?"

I could hear other voices but they were faded out. Edward kept on calling my voice and for me to reply so he knew I was okay. Pain soared through my ribs and my legs were numbed. The darkness began sweeping rapidly up towards my stomach. I tried to fight it away, but it was resistant to me. I tried to reply but I couldn't control my mouth anymore. And every time he repeated my name it became more muffled than before. The invisible force had reached my chest now and I knew I wasn't going to win the fight. I could feel a warm pressure on my chest, pushing. I could feel something cool holding my hand. I couldn't hear anything now. The more I tried to fight the darkness the more is swept silently towards me. It surrounded the last little part of me, and I tried with all my effort to fight it but it reached my centre and I suddenly felt helpless and I was taken over by the dark force within a matter of seconds.

Suddenly I was struck by a bright light. I blinked a couple times, dazzled, and I stared up in the blinding light. I blinked a couple of times and then stared to see where I was. Nothing. I was in the middle of no-where. I could hear voices – but that was it. No Charlie. No Jessica. No Alice. Not even Edward. My love, the one I would give anything to hear his perfect voice once again, see is amazing face that stunned me to the spot everytime, to smell his musky scent that my heart flipped when I got a whiff of him…

I fell to my knees in the white dessert and began to sob. My hands covered my face. This was not how I pictured my life at all…

**I don't know whether to continue and have Bella actually murdered and her soul lives on to find out who or not... please review and i'd love your advice on what to do or whether to leave it like that**


	2. Change

A phone beeped and I squinted at the change of scenery. I was in a strange home, light filtering in from a huge window. I noticed Edward sat down next to Alice, his head in hands and when he raised his head his eyes looked sore.

"Who is it?" He muttered, barely able to speak, glancing at me. My heart skipped until I was walked right through.

Huh? The whole getting-hit was a dream, _right_?

"Emmet and Jasper." Alice stroked Edward's hair, not even knowing what the text said. How did Alice know it was from them?

"Please Alice; I'd like it if Rose told me." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They think the car brakes were cut – on purpose…" Rosalie, the blonde beauty stood right in front of me, completely ignoring my sense of existence, trailed off.

"What?" Edward gasped, looking at her in utter disbelief, "Who would want to kill," He gulped before continuing, his eyes reddening, "My Bella?"

"That's the thing Ed – Jasper went off to examine the boy and Emmet went to look at the car. Take a look at things." Rosalie slid her phone in her pocket and came over to Edward's side, crouching down next to him, and took his hand for a gentle squeeze.

Edward bit his lip and I just ran over to him, taking his head in my palms.

"Edward – I'm here. It's okay; just… just try to see past what you know and I'm here. Edward – please." I kissed him lightly on the lips, but the only shiver it sent down was down Edward.

"I think…" Edward began, before dismissing it, "I miss her Alice, Rose. It was my fault. I could have got to her in time – if only I…"

"Edward," Alice began, looking at him solemnly, "None of this was your fault. You didn't cut the brakes on the boy's car. Someone else did. And when we find them – let's just say they won't be breathing much longer."

I sat on the nearest seat and placed my head in my hands. This was _way_ too much stuff to take in. So, let's say I'm dead, then why am I here – with Edward? The pain is unbearable – Edward here, but not able to see me – he should see me – why can't he? I began to sob but no-one heard my cries – just the conversation carrying on…


	3. An Unforgetful Face

Edward rushed out the house at a sonic speed and I, like I had an invisible rope attached to him and me, was being pulled along by him. I allowed the pull, allowed having him take me somewhere – not really caring how he could move at such a rate and he stopped, ten minutes later, just outside my bedroom. The sky was darkening at a rapid speed now and the moon was just a slit in the sky.

"Bella," Edward sobbed, launching himself up into my room, although he didn't shed a single tear, "How can you be here one day, and gone the next?"

I floated up into my bedroom and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm not gone though, if only you could see me," I sighed, feeling my throat become all scratchy, and I just placed my head on Edward's shoulder. He shuddered slightly then rubbed right through my head on his arm.

"I'd so anything just to have you here," he mumbled, glancing round my room.

Not much had changed since I _supposedly_ died or was murdered, or whatever it was, the only thing different was me not in here, reading a book, tuning in to my favourite bands, Paramore, Muse… I was the thing missing and the only thing that mattered in this room.

I found myself at the window, Edward still sat on my bed, probably thinking things over, and peered out casually. My dead heart froze, my breath hitched, my life stunned. A black jeep with tinted windows stopped just short of my house. It parked the other side of the street and a man, dressed in black opened the drivers door and got out stealthily and looked right up at me window, right up into my invisible eyes, then smirked like he found something amusing.


	4. The Truth

**Thank you soo much for all your positive reviews about my book. Here's the next chapter – I hope you like it and it's much longer :) **

**Sam xx**

It wasn't long before Edward stood to leave, most probably because Charlie's cruiser was pulling into the driveway and I think he had came to do what he wanted. He sighed quietly and muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't quite hear him. All I was focused on was that man. How could he see me – and could he free me? But the thing that got to me the most was the way he smirked, like he knew something about me – like he found the situation funny. I clenched my fists then relaxed as Edward leapt out the window as soon as the door creaked open, Charlie letting himself in silently. My heart almost tore in two when I heard him break down on the sofa, but I couldn't stop as before I knew it I was out the window, being tugged along by Edward's invisible pull. I never once touched the ground when I got back to the Cullen's home, probably because I was a ghost and I just hovered above the ground, but the speed Edward was travelling, even if I could touch the ground I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Edward," Alice said as he entered the house where all the Cullens were, touching his arm ever so slightly, but Edward still flinched at it.

"Just…" he raised both his hands in front of her, his eyes still sorely red round the edges, "Don't." He dropped his hands and headed upstairs, up the grand staircase. I stared in awe at the steps, they were beautiful, the full fairytale staircase, the polished, wooden banister and the scarlet-carpeted flooring – and it just felt an honour to walk on it. I couldn't stop for long as I could feel the rope round me beginning to tighten and I hurried up, looking down the long corridor for Edward. I caught a glimpse of his toused, bronze hair just before he entered the room and I glided through the wall, heading straight towards him.

"Edward," I greeted him, smiling when I saw the back of him, but the smile fading away as soon as I realised that he couldn't see me.

"Urgh!" Edward growled, punching a wall, his fist flying right through it without even a graze on his hand.

"Edward!" I cried, rushing towards him, and trying to hold his hand, to examine where the markings are, but his fist just passed through mine and I could feel my bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Edward stood and leapt through his window, glass splintering in thousands of different directions and he ran through a forest at lightening speed. I raced after him, and somehow managed to easily catch up with him in a blink of an eye, literally.

But as I reached him I almost screamed in horror. Edward was a monster, some sort of psycho. He had a helpless elk struggling in his arms as his mouth bit into it's neck.

"No!" I yelled, staring right at him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me, but maybe if I screamed loud enough it might bright my silence bubble, "What do you think you're doing?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, removing his mouth ever so slightly from the elk, which had now gone limp in his grip, and he frowned. I knew he had heard me.

"Edward," I cried louder than before, "Edward! What are you doing?"

Edward sighed, "Oh Bella, I'm hearing you. If only I had the chance to tell you what I was going to tell you that night – I'm a vampire." Edward's eyes glanced back down at the unconscious elk, before clasping his jaws round the neck again, biting down with so much force you could hear the neck snap.

My world became unsteady, and everything I thought I knew just floated off in the harsh winds around us.

He was a vampire.

Edward was a vampire.

Vampire.

Suck's animals blood – maybe humans…

And, almost as if he heard my thoughts Edward slung the elk far away in the forest and slumped against a tree.

"Bella, if you're there – I need to explain this properly. And if you're not, and I'm talking to myself, then at least I could believe you were there." Edward began softly, and even though I hated this, this _creature_, this _monster_, I still loved him, and I felt myself drawn over to him. I sat next to him, wrapping one of my arms around his chest and touched the blood. I cringed away immediately, before wiping it off for him, he looked so messy with blood smeared round his lips, and the least I could do was clean it up. But it didn't come off and I blinked away my tears.

"Okay Bella," Edward continued, "I am a vampire, but not how you think. I only kill animals, not humans, and you know how my eyes change colour, my mood with it, well, it's to do with my thirst for blood. Gold means I'm quenched, and when my eyes turn darker its showing my desire for an animal increase.

"The rest of my family hunt animals too, but I don't want you thinking that all vampires out there do. No, the rest hunt humans, and I always worried about your safety Bella, because I didn't want them killing you as I wouldn't know how to continue my life. But even now, speaking to you, or whatever I am speaking to, I don't think I can carry on much longer. I keep thinking I'm hearing you, or can smell your essence wherever I go, its driving me insane to never be with you…" his voice trailed off and I caressed his cheek, feeling the coolness against my skin was enough for me.

I was going to have to find a way to communicate with him, and it was going to have to be done quickly.

**I hope you love the chapter and I'm going to update soon. I loved all your reviews and can't wait to read more of them :)**

**Sam xx**


	5. A Way Forward?

We headed back to his home and the Cullen clan were waiting impatiently for him, glaring at the mess he had made. But what's for them to worry – they're _immortal_.

I clung onto Edward as he leaped up to his bedroom, sitting on his sofa. I sat next to him, but Rosalie, the stunning blonde, just slid right through me, putting an arm round him, before he clutched her tightly to his chest.

All the Cullen's were silent and the anger on their vampire faces just melted away, replaced with love for Edward.

"Edward, I can see you've been hunting," Rosalie chuckled, tilting Edward's chin for his eyes to meet hers. She wiped away the dried blood that I unsuccessfully tried to do and he smiled, ever so weakly, but it was there.

"I know it might seem crazy Rose, but it felt like she was there. Bella." Edward muttered softly and whispered my name, but this time there was no pain behind it, it almost sounded like he was hopeful. Rose hissed under her breath and her top lip lifted her so slightly, something that could have been misread as a smile, but I could see it and I knew why.

Rosalie had always hated me, from the first time she met me. "Edward, you can't do it, she'll blab," I had once heard her whisper to Edward harshly when she had pulled him away from the table the day before I was killed. I hadn't known what she had meant then, and I just passed it off, but now I knew, I was just confused why she thought I didn't have the right to know.

"Edward…" Esme, the older woman who Edward had talked so fondly of, telling me that she would love me if we were to ever meet, began.

"No mom, don't tell me I'm going crazy, because if you ask me, I think I am aswell. But there's that part of me that won't let go of that possibility that she was there, that she's always there – right now." Edward bent his head down and Rosalie took the opportunity to bring him closer to her.

"If you believe she's here Ed then I'll get a medium. They'll tell us if she's hear or not – then we can see once and for all." Alice, the tiny pixie who always looked like she had something to smile about, had her face in a grim line, thinking about the consequences, but risking it for her brother.

"But what is they're fake?" Edward, looked up at Alice, his face grim, and I just wrapped both arms round him tightly and squeezed lightly. My hands fell through him though when he stood up, taking Alice's hand as he nodded solemnly, "Let's do it."

Within minutes everyone was busy doing something, Emmet and Jasper had gone out of town to look for a medium, while Esme and Carlisle were together downstairs on the sofa, discussing what their part was going to be in it all, and Alice was on the phone, leaving Edward and Rosalie alone in Edward's bedroom.

"Edward, why are you so concerned for Bella?" Rosalie grimaced at my name, but Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you understand? She was the love of my life – like Emmet is to you." Edward turned to go, most probably to do something to help Alice, but Rosalie grabbed his wrist and tugged at him to rejoin her.

"What now, Rose?" Edward sighed.

"Edward, Emmet isn't the love of my life." Rosalie gazed into his eyes, leaning ever so slightly closer to him.

"No Rosalie – back off – he's mine!" I went to shove her but she didn't even move back, her body just gliding through my invisible arms.

"Who is then?" Edward crossed his arms, one eyebrow lifted, completely unconvinced.

"You," Rosalie mouthed before kissing him. He shoved her off him straight away, and Rosalie looked hurt.

"Wha- you know what, I thought I could trust you, but you obviously took it the wrong way. Bella's only been dead for five days and you're already acting like this… I think you should go." Edward faced away from Rosalie and she sulked out the room. I ran over to Edward, hugging him tightly, and a slight smile formed on his face.

"You're here again, aren't you?" Edward whispered so quietly you could have mistaken it for the wind if you were outside.

I nodded, but knew it wasn't good enough. It was only a one-way communication.

I guess Edward knew that too as he breathed deeply.

"What you just seen – it wasn't me Bella. I would never do anything to hurt you. Dead, or alive." Edward bit his lip before leaving the room. I chewed on my lip, standing in the love-of-my-life's bedroom, thinking everything through.


	6. Journey

**Hey, just to say quickly thanks for all you for reading my stories and for the positive feedback, so here's the next chapter…**

I just wanted to be home. Asleep. In bed. But life was never simple like that, especially mine, filled with vampires and attached to a monster that I hated to love.

"She's not here. I can always feel her presence in the room. She's not here." Edward told his family, wanting them to believe him, but he knew every time he opened his mouth to say something about me, they just thought he was madder by the second.

I closed my eyes, and opened them, appearing in the lounge.

"We've found a psychic. Well, Jas and Em did actually, and she's available now. It'd be best if we head off now – to sort things out once and for all. Oh, and did I mention she's vampire?" Alice pulled on a coat, though the weather shouldn't affect her, and informed the clan, minus Emmet and Jasper, as she did so.

"No you didn't Alice." Edward grabbed a coat of the coat hanger just beside the front door and exited swiftly.

"How's he holding up Rose?" Alice whispered in Rosalie's ear as the dragged behind as the rest of the family left.

"How's he holding up? More like her! She tried it on with him Alice!" I snorted, but knew she wouldn't take a blind bit of notice to me.

"Fine the last time I checked. Why, Alice, did you have a vision?" Rosalie bit her lip, but her face was still pale and nothing let on she was lying.

"Sort of. Rose – I know this might sound crazy but I had a blurred vision – of her Rose. Of Bella. She's in the physic room, sat in a chair next to an 'aged' woman. All this and Edward – I'm starting to believe that crazy lunatic might be right after all." Alice had concern over her face, while Rose clearly displayed jealousy; among other things.

"Don't tell me you're hallucinating, Alice." Rose gazed at her, trying to make Alice forget about it.

"I'm not Rose, and don't get me started on what I saw you do. Oh yeah, forgot about your decision to kiss-" Alice folded her arms, now glaring at Rosalie.

"Shut up about that. I didn't know what I was doing. Just – leave it." Rose looked at the floor, and I was surprised at how 'human' she was acting.

"Fine – as long as you don't lie to me. Because Rose – I can see everything. And Edward, he can read our minds." Alice smirked; quite alike Edward, which, I hated to admit, I loved.

"Let's go. Everyone's probably already there by now." Rose opened the door, allowing Alice to go before her.

"Not if I can help it," Alice grinned, sprinting to her BMW.

Rose followed and I decided to wish to be with Edward. So I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them I was sat on Carlisle, the front passenger seat sided next to Edward - the driver.

"…out of town. About five miles from here Emmet had told me." Carlisle was telling Edward, I immediately picked up on, and Esme was in the back, quiet but not bored.

"Carlisle, I know where to go." Edward glanced at Carlisle, before facing the road again.

"I was merely reminding you." Carlisle shrugged before turning in his seat to face Esme.

"Darling, how does hunting sound when we return?"

"A wonderful suggestion, I was just thinking the same thing, actually." Esme nodded in delight and I noticed her eyes were a dark brown, the colour the leaves in the autumn go, after turning their brilliant shades of the fire.

"Almost here now." Edward grinned, probably because he would be able to speak to me finally.

But four miles in thirty seconds seemed a bit odd, until I saw the speed he was travelling at.

"Oh my god, Edward stop before you kill someone!" I screamed, fearing for the civilisation of the nearby town. But I was dead, and he couldn't hear me, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

"Good," Carlisle smiled warmly and Esme touched Edward's shoulder.

"No matter what the outcome is Edward, I'll always love you." She spoke softly and her voice was filled with love.

"Esme, you don't have to worry, I'll prove to you she's here." Edward gripped the steering wheel, then flexed his fingers, before returning the tight grip.

Edward pulled into a small, narrow road, parking right outside a grand house, that made the rest of the housing next to it seem tacky and worthless.

"Here we are. And guess who somehow managed to beat us here." Edward laughed as Alice and Rosalie departed the BMW.

"Ready?" Alice held out her hand to Edward for moral support and Edward took it briefly, squeezing her hand before letting go to knock on the door.

"Come in, come in," A woman appeared at the door almost immediately. Her eyes were honey gold and her back was slightly crooked, but apart from that she looked like she was in excellent help.

"Now, what can I do for you?" She looked at me.

**Enjoy reading :)**

**Sam xx**


	7. Communication

**ElliexPattinson – this is for you as you are so keen to read my story :)x Thank you everyone else ****who favourited my story or even read it! Without all it I don't think I would have written this far. So anyway – here's the next chapter you've all been dying to read!**

**Sam xx**

"Now, what can I do for you?" She looked at me, the corners of her lips tilted upward slightly, like she knew how happy I was to finally talk to someone.

"Help me communicate with my boyfriend." I hooked my thumb behind me in the direction of Edward and she nodded. A slither of her grey hair fell in front of her face, but she tucked it away and turned towards the Cullens. Jasper and Emmet had now joined them.

"She wants me to help her communicate with you – she tells me your name is Edward." I told her his name as she began her sentence.

"Oh my-" Edward paused, running his palms down his face before continuing, the whole of the clan, non-breathing creatures, were silent to hear what Edward had to say, "I need your help- oh my, I'm so rude I didn't even ask for your name," Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"My name's Ellie." The woman smiled and led us inside the house.

"Normally I would ask you if you would like coffee or tea, but seeing as you only drink blood, and animal blood like me if I'm correct by the colour of your eyes, I cannot offer that I'm sorry." Ellie chuckled to herself and stopped short of a room.

"The spirit has to be with us in order to enter," Ellie, glanced at everyone's faces before turning to me, "If you would do the great honour."

I shook my head, smiling, and just passed through the door. The room was quite small, the walls painted an indigo-violet colour and the floor was dark coloured carpet. The one window in the room had coloured beads streaming from the top of the window, reaching the window sill, just missing the bottom by about half a centimetre. Afternoon light filtered the room, making the room seem almost magical. A round oak table was in the centre of the room, ten matching wood chairs circled it.

Ellie entered after me, and was now seated at the far end of the room. I hurried over to her and sat to her left. Edward came over and was about to sit on me when Ellie raised her hand to stop him.

"Bella's sat there." Ellie dropped her hand and brought it back to underneath the table. Edward nodded; pain across his face as he mulled over him almost sitting on top of me and sat next to me, on my left.

He turned to face me and mouthed sorry and I got Ellie to tell him it was ok.

As everyone settled down, Ellie clasped her hands together before widening her arms out, stretching out to everyone before speaking. "Who wants to go first?"

Everybody looked in Edward's direction.

"I've waited long for this moment, so in other words, I'm not going to pass on an opportunity like this," Edward nodded and Ellie looked at me.

"Can you tell him I was there when he told me he was a vampire. In the woods. And that I was there when I saw him murder that elk." I paused, biting my lip, but didn't continue. Ellie nodded, and turned to Edward, just a fraction from my left.

"She says she was there in the woods when you killed an elk and said you were a vampire." Ellie passed on the information, just rephrasing my choice of sentencing.

"I knew she was. I could feel her presence." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Can you also tell him that I love him?" I asked Ellie and she nodded again before continuing her speech to Edward.

"And that even though she knows what you are, she still loves you." Ellie told him, before looking at me and saying, "It is true, the first bit – isn't it?"

I nodded and smiled. Ellie knew me so well, even though I we only knew each others names.

"I love you too Bella. Ellie, how can I communicate with Bella without you?" Edward's eyes did all the pleading, although his voice did hint at desperation.

"Can you tell him I have tried? And the things he just thought as nothing – that was me." I crossed my arms and sighed impatiently, at wanting to talk to him so bad.

"Bella says that the things you just misread as nothing, that was her, and she is trying to find a way constantly." Ellie explained to Edward and he moaned.

"She was there? The _whole_ time and I just _brushed_ her off like that? Oh Bella, I would have never done that on purpose. You've gotta know that." Edward stared at my empty chair, me invisible to him, but at least he made the effort at looking into my eyes, which is what he would've done now if I was still visible, still… _alive_.

"Tell him I know, and I forgive him. Tell him I forgive him for everything and when you say 'everything', can you add that ring to 'everything' so it sounds like '_everything_'?" I asked, laying my hands out on the table, twisting my ring on there that I was given when I was fourteen by my mom.

"Sure Bella." Ellie smiled, "She says she forgives you for _everything_, and that you should know what that means." Ellie smiled, completely oblivious that it meant that I forgave him for that kiss with Rosalie, or in fact the kiss that Rosalie had actually set on him.

"I know what it means," Edward pursed his lips togther grimly before finally saying, "Thank you Ellie for everything."

Ellie smiled and just replied, "Fine by me – I'm a fan of you, from what I've heard from Bella here." She signalled to me and everyone chuckled slightly, to lighten the mood at least.

"Wait – Bella needs to know that I'm sorry and I will never do anything like that again. _I swear._" Rosalie interrupted and Ellie nodded.

"I don't need to pass the message on, Bella can hear as good as you and I. The only problem is your ears are shut to the sounds of the dead." Ellie replied grimly before adding, "She forgives you."

I nodded, knowing that I needed to, to just move on from everything.

"Um… Ellie. Is it ok if I can see you again? I just need to ask you lots of things." I asked, biting my lip, hoping she would agree. I just needed her to sort out my mind, what's what – and most importantly how I could see 'the light' and just pass on.

"I'll ask." Ellie, held up her index finger to me before turning to Carlisle, "Bella wants to ask me things, and in order for that we will need to meet up. Would that be possible?"

Carlisle nodded. "Is same time tomorrow a problem for you?" Carlisle asked and Ellie shook her head.

"I shall see you here. The boy – Edward – will have to come aswell. Bella is attached to him and he will need to be here in order for her to talk to me." Ellie told the family as they stood up to leave, me included.

"I will," Edward nodded once before tucking his chair under the table.

"See you then Ellie," I smiled and she smiled back, a way of a farewell.

"See you Bella," She opened the door, allowing everyone to leave, shutting the door and letting me pass through last.

"It was a pleasure to help in your situation." Ellie waved us off as we departed into three separate cars and we drove off, Ellie stood in her doorway, watching as we left the street.

My future lay with Ellie now, and everything was going to change tomorrow – that I could be sure of.

**I hope you like this chapter – it is quite long, but the scene in Ellie's room was quite long. In the next chapter Ellie will explain some of the things you probably want to know aswell. **

**Please review with your comments – I love reading them!**

**Sam xx**


	8. Twists

**I'm sorry, but I lied to you. Ellie can't explain some of the things you want to know as something happens to her. I decided it would be best for the story as it takes you on more twists in the story as it develops and you don't get to know until near the end. Ellie isn't in this chapter, only the mention of her. Sorry,**

**Sam xx**

The night was quiet in the house for once. As soon as we arrived back, Esme and Carlisle announced that they were going on a hunting trip, which they had discussed earlier in the car on our way to meet Ellie.

I kept thinking about her actually, Edward had said it was just them on the animal diet, but obviously she was aswell. But also the fact that she could see me so clearly, like I was there.

I enjoyed the fact that I actually had someone to talk to, someone that could communicate with Edward, and also a person who could explain everything that was so jumbled up in my world.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow, getting to see Ellie, and I was already going through the questions in my head on what to ask her first.

"Bye!" Emmet called out, "Me and Jas are gonna hit the streets tonight to get into some of the clubs in town!"

"You behave yourself Emmet!" Rose giggled from a distant room and the door opened, slammed and Emmet's crimson four-by-four zoomed off before you could even blink. I stared out the window lazily when my eye caught something shift in the woods. Edward was listening to some old classical music, not really paying attention to anything, to be honest, so I decided to float outside. I popped up by the bush and I gasped, getting athe shock of my life.

"Hello Bella," the man purred, the same man by the black jeep, his red eyes tinted in the sun, to which I mistook as brown, but now I could see clearly his eyes were deep red.

"Don't think only Ellie can see you." He smirked moving out of the bush.

"Who-who are you?" I stuttered clumsily. Could a ghost be scared. He'd go right through me so I shouldn't, but a huge chill travelled down my spine, and I was still scared witless.

"Me? I'm the unknown. The one you don't want to know. And guess who I know? Edward. Oh yes, we go back a _long_ way, and I'm sure you know what I mean by that." His predator eyes were fixed on mine, his smug face far too confident.

"Just get to the point," my nervous voice trembled, trying to sound calm, but my voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Impatient I see," he chuckled, but nothing about this situation seemed far from amusing, "My point it, I _know_ the person who cut the brakes on the boys car, they were underneath the car when it crashed into you. I must say, they got the timing perfect, and they got just what they wanted."

"What – you _know_ the person-vampire, whatever they are?" I stood there, stunned. My killer was on the loose – what about Edward? What if they were up there with him right now?

"All you've got to do is guess who your murderer is. And, just to let you know – I've made your game tricky - it's much funnier this way. And everytime you guess wrong one of the precious Cullens die. And guess who picks their death – you. But if you guess correctly then I will give you Edward, well able to talk to him anyway without all the nonsense inbetween." He smirked and turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot the catch, and by the way – you've got a week. And when you figure out who it is – I'll be there." He disappeared off, gone in a blink of an eye, blurred by the human's dull vision.

My heart was racing like crazy and I didn't know what to do with myself. If this person knew my killer, then he could attack anyone, at anytime, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

**Ohhh! Do you like the chapter? Please review, I love it when you do, next chapter uploaded later on today so you don't have to wait too long,**

**Sam xx**


	9. Ellie

**Listened to My Chemical Romance's new album, and just to say – its amazing! :)x**

**Okay, so you probably want to know why Bella can't know the stuff from Ellie. Well this is the chapter you find out so carry on reading and please review :)x**

**Sam xx**

My killer was out there. Edward was prone to him – especially in the weak state he was in at the moment. And this man, this vampire that feasted on humans knew. But what could he possibly want? My soul? Edward? None of these answers seemed right, and I couldn't exactly risk the Cullen's life for a guess.

I balled my hands up in fists and let out a frustrated cry. I collapsed on the floor and began to sob. Why did my life have to become so complicated? When did my life become messed up?

I sighed, knowing thinking about it would do no good and appeared in Edward's room.

I knew I could discuss it with him tomorrow when we saw Ellie. She would help us communicate and Edward would be able to tell me who the man was with the piercing ruby eyes.

I sat on the bed next to Edward, and led down on the side to him.

I stroked his hair and whispered in his ear, "I love you, and one day we'll be together." Edward shivered at my touch and turned to me, although his eyes looked straight through me.

"Bella?" He looked so hopeful and it killed me to be unable to reply.

"Yes, it's me." I soothed and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you were here," he smiled sadly and closed his eyes. I lay there, watching him rest, not sleeping, but just listen to the rhythm of music.

I didn't know how long I'd been there until Emmet and Jasper burst through the door in fits of laughter.

"…and then he said!" Jasper managed to say before laughing again. Edward grumbled and I went downstairs to investigate. They weren't drunk – that I was sure of, but they were sure in a happy mood. They headed upstairs and separated into their separate rooms, still laughing all the way. I returned to Edward and glanced at the clock. _5:38_, it read. I nudged Edward, but my hand passed through him and the realisation came to me again. I was dead, he would never be able to see me again. I sat on the window, watching the early birds chirp, flapping about as the sun rose on the horizon.

When I was younger I always tried to wake up early to watch the sun rise, I had set my alarm and was so excited to watch it I overslept, and by the time I had reached my window the sun had already rose.

I twiddled my thumbs impatiently, waiting for the day to awaken and for me to see Ellie in the afternoon.

The sun's rays peeked at the wood and I smiled. Finally, after seventeen years I had seen this moment and a small part of me was glad I had the chance to. The moon disappeared soon after and the stars went back into hiding once again. I sat there for a while, classical music playing in the distance but I felt I was far away from it all and sat at the top of the hills with Reneé and Charlie watching this amazing beauty.

"I'm leaving now," Edward called out to Emmet and Rosalie.

"Bye Ed!" Emmet's voice boomed down the stairs and Edward turned to leave. We got in his Volvo and drove off, down the same route as before at a super-sonic speed.

We arrived at Ellie's and the house seemed… quiet.

Edward rapped on the door, but there was no sign of Ellie. Edward walked back a bit, turned to see if anyone was around and twisted the door-knob so hard it splintered and broke off in his hand. He pushed the door open with ease and peered around the house. It was just like it was when we left yesterday.

"There's a vampire's scent in here Bella." Edward's eyes darkened as he continued, "I think they came to cause trouble."

We slowly entered all the room's in Ellie's small terraced house, but all Edward was saying was that he thought something happened to Ellie.

We entered the room we were in yesterday last, and Edward froze.

"His scent was only in the hall to here. It's like he knew where she'd be…" Edward paused, thinking things through. As we turned to leave a piece of paper on the floor caught my eye. I zoomed over there and picked up the sheet of paper to read:

_Bella or Edward, whichever one of you are reading this,_

_There's a strange man in my home and he knows about Bella. He's calling my name and I fear I'm going to be taken. Please, I will defend myself, but if I'm not here then I've been taken. If I am please go to__

But the writing stopped there and I immediately knew that was the point he found her. I went to Edward who was now at the door and I got the paper to float in front of him. He took the paper and read it.

"Bella we need to find Ellie. She is our only hope of communication." Edward decided and I nodded straight away. _She's the only way for me to tell you about the man._

And then I knew who took her. Him. He took her to harden the game. And that's how he knew about her. That's how he knew her name…

**So, how was that little twister then? Please review, I'd love to know what you think of all this**

**Sam xx**


	10. Songs

**I have decided that I am going to aim for a 15,000 word story. If I go over that I don't care, I will finish this story, but that's my goal to reach.**

**Okay, so Ellie's gone. An unknown guy is blackmailing Bella, and she needs to find a way to communicate**** with Edward. Here's the next chapter.**

Edward drove home in silence. I think anyway, my mind was racing and thinking things through so loudly my head was aching, a strange pulse pumping my brain.

It had to be him. If not, then how did they know she helped me? Unless they were on the inside… But Edward's family wouldn't do that to him. And none of them hated him, and I think Rosalie was over hating me – since I died and all. But the thing was Ellie was gone and I only had six days to find a way to talk to Edward. Find out who the man was, and what he desired most. Because, if Edward knew him, and that they go back, then that generally means he knows him pretty well. And I couldn't just go guessing, then getting it wrong and Edward hating me because that would be selfish.

We arrived back and Edward got out the car.

"Bella, I know you can't speak to me, but I need you to find a way to talk to me, because I can't talk to you for ten minutes then have that robbed of my life forever. It wouldn't be right." Edward shut the car door and entered the house, almost gliding like me.

"I promise," I kissed his cheek as a way of saying yes.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Edward smiled and we headed up to his room.

"Oh, and Bella, I'll find Ellie for us." Edward switched on his music and led on his bed, but I was sick of hearing the same old songs so I got the stereo to play, 'The Only Hope For Me Is You,' by My Chemical Romance. It turned on and I grinned. If I could do that then I could use a song to express my situation through lyrics.

"Bella," Edward shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. "Fine, I'll change my music, but I'm not just listening to one band."

In an instant I got Paramore 'Misguided Ghosts' playing.

"Are these titles meant to mean something?" Edward laughed and I got Snow Patrol 'Just Say Yes' to play.

"Am I ever going to listen to a song for the whole length?" Edward chuckled and I decided to play one of my favourite songs before I died.

Starlight, Muse began to play and Edward nodded in satisfaction.

"The song matches the day perfectly," Edward led back in his sofa and a small smile stayed on his face. "And if I'm not correct, this is your favourite song." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and I didn't need to tell Edward that for him to know.

**Aww, I was going to add extra but I thought I'll just have another chapter to do that, I thought it'd be nice just to have something sweet between the two of them.**

**Please review**

**Sam xx**


	11. Bathroom Discovery

**Sorry about the loooong wait. My computer had some problems and needed to be fixed, lucky for me though my chapter was saved. Anyway, just thought you'd like to know why it was taking so long.**

**Sam xx**

I spent all night trying to figure out a way to communicate with Edward, but my idea only came in the morning when, out of the blue, Edward decided to take a shower. I came in the room when he finished the shower and was wrapped up in the crisp, white towel and the mirror had frosted up.

"Hey," I wrote on it.

"Hi," Edward smiled, "You didn't see me in the shower did you?"

"No," I scribbled quickly, I didn't want him to think I was weird like that.

Edward chuckled to himself before freezing on the spot, "Wait, we could talk like this!" And that's when the light bulb went off in my head.

"Edward, I've gotta tell you something," I scrawled and Edward nodded.

"I'm listening," Edward replied sternly, completely absorbed in the conversation now.

"There's a man-" But I could write anymore – the mirror was filled up with my messy handwriting.

"It's okay Bella; we're just going to have to let it steam up again." He chuckled to himself but I was really annoyed. We were wasting time, and which in my case, was time I needed.

"Don't worry, it was an innocent comment, not an innuendo," he smiled to himself but I couldn't help it I was just so frustrated.

Edward got the shower running on boiling hot and the mirror soon steamed up. I decided to resort to text language to get my message across as much as possible, just hoping Edward could understand me.

"A Man, red eyes, no's u. U go bk lng way?" I paused waiting for him to remember, but he still looked clueless.

Eventually after several seconds that dragged by, his face changed expression.

"There's too many, Bella. Did you see what he looked like?" Edward gazed at the mirror as I wrote.

"No, he covrd in black," I scribbled as neatly as I could. I didn't want Edward not able to read my writing, after all this was precious time and mirror space, and I couldn't waste it.

"What, completely?" Edward frowned as I wrote, 'Yh.'

"I'm not sure, I'll have to sit down and think who this man is. Anyway, what did he want?" Edward watched words form on the mirror.

I drew a little stick-man drawing before writing to symbolise the man as I didn't have enough room to write man, "Say I got 2 gues hu killd me in 1wk nd if I get it rong Cullen di." I managed to just fit in the last of the words, and I read it over to make sure it sounded okay. "Man says I've got to guess who killed me in 1 week and if I get it wrong Cullen die." I frowned at the last part. What if Edward thought I meant all of them? I quickly squeezed in the number 1 in front of Cullen and Edward nodded grimly.

"I'll find out for you. You – Bella – just don't do any guessing for now. In fact, do you mind staying here for a while. I've got to talk to Alice, see if she can pick up anything with her future-telling mind."

Edward left and I wiped the mirror clean, dying to see me in the mirror for once, but I was invisible, like the rest of us wandering ghosts, forever and always.


	12. Explaining Can Lead to a Breakthrough

**Here's the next chapter – you didn't have to wait too long this time for this one :P**

**Sam xx**

Edward returned, mere moments later, looked shattered and disappointed.

"Bella, Alice can't track the vampire's thoughts because she doesn't know them. This is hopeless." Edward sighed and I just wished for once I could talk to him properly without all of the stuff in the middle.

"Oh yeah. And an update on Ellie – she's trapped in a black room, quite small. Alice is trying to find the specific whereabouts of the building, but the future is blurred and she can't see clearly. All we know is a man completely in black took her there. Bella, is it the same man as the one who told you to guess who… who killed you?" Edward waited, obviously believing I had found a way to communicate with him, but the truth was, apart from the steamed mirror and the song names, I was completely stuck and didn't have a clue where to begin.

"Bella," he sighed, realising that I hadn't found a way still, "Just touch me on my face when I say the right answer. No," Edward paused a couple seconds before his brows merged together as his voice raised slightly, "Yes?" I stroked his cheek and he shivered, his hand shooting up to his left cheek.

"This man needs to be stopped before things get out of control." Edward turned to leave so I turned on the shower, full heat to steam up the mirror. This seemed like the best way for talking at the moment and I needed to tell him something important.

"He knows a way to get us talking to each other properly," I scribbled on it as Edward appeared at the bathroom door.

"What?" Edward gasped, his eyes now wide with shock.

"I know," I nodded grimly biting my bottom lip.

"Directly," I scribbled on and Edward nodded.

"I need to find him," Edward rushed out the door and I floated next to him.

"I need him to tell me, and if it doesn't work then… then we'll have to play along in his sick game." Edward growled, baring his crystal teeth sprinting over to his Volvo and driving off.

"If he talked to you then I should be able to find him near here. I mean, why go so far away?" Edward smirked and images popped into my head, all of Edward and a blank figure, all meeting in different scenarios, different solutions, different endings.

"Just don't hurt him, he may be the key we've all been searching for." I leaned on Edwards arm, but he didn't even flinch this time. Was my effect on him beginning to wear off? What if soon he didn't even know I was there? What if he left me behind in life, leaving my soul to perish on this planet for the rest of eternity? Or what if I was slowly being cured? What if I was close to seeing 'the light' now?

I began to get excited, the possibility of moving on, when Edward stopped the car near a desolate building, with the sign, 'Under new management' hanging from a barbed-wire fence just outside.

"Ellie's in there." Edward whispered before opening his car door and zooming off into the building. I was tugged along, so I closed my eyes to reach the source and followed him by his side.


	13. Hope Shattered

**So here's the ending to the cliffy!**

**Sam xx**

"Hello?" A small cry came from right up top of the building and Edward gained speed. I clung to Edward as we reached the top floor. Edward twisted his head in all directions before calling out.

"Ellie? It's me Edward. Call out if you can hear me." Edward's voice echoed off the bare walls and it suddenly felt like a lonely building.

"Edward," he voice came from somewhere, and Edward seemed to pick up from where it was because he chased over to it, opening a storage cupboard.

"You came." She breathed, smiling at both of us.

But neither me nor Edward could speak as the building swayed to the left, having an unexpecting Edward thrown to the other side of the room.

"Ellie!" Edward cried before the building crumpled at our feet, the ground breaking apart.

The walls around us broke away and rubble landed over us and the faint cry of Ellie was heard in the distance before there was silence.

"Ellie!" I screamed, running through the rubble towards her. I knew Edward would be okay because he was a vampire, but I wasn't too sure about Ellie because I had a nagging feeling that _he_ was watching, and he would get to Ellie before I could get to her.

I reached her just in time and Ellie was wiping the dust of the cement off her.

"Ellie," I grinned, wrapping my arms around her.

"Whoa, Bella! I didn't expect that." Ellie chuckled.

"Ellie, did you find out anything about the guy who kidknapped you?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip afterwards.

"All I know was that he said if I didn't play by the rules then I would be eliminated, and he was completely clothed in black. Do you know him?" Ellie asked, he kind eyes so different to _his_.

"I know him alright. I need to guess my killer-" but I was stopped short by Ellie's head rolling on the floor.

"No!" I whispered, too shocked to even yell anymore. I collapsed on the rubble next to me and touched her arm, her limp, lifeless arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I clasped my hands round my mouth afterwards, pain searing in my chest and my throat blocked by my inside tears.

"Those who change the rules will be eliminated – get it?" He looked at me darkly before his eyes flickered behind me.

"I'm surprised you left your boyfriend alone, he could get – hurt?" he chuckled threateningly.

I answered almost in a hiss, "He can cope, I can't help him in any way possible."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." He turned to leave, his sentence still ringing in my ears.

"What – what do you mean?" I appeared in front of him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he smiled, baring all his teeth and I just wanted to knock him out cold, but I was a ghost, an invisible ghost that's good for nothing.

He left silently and I returned to Edward in a flash. He was stood by Ellie's corpse, it lit alight.

"Our only chance, Bella. Ruined by someone who I didn't even get a chance to see their face. I'm useless, Bella." Edward muttered, his voice quavering.

"No," I sniffed, just seeing her made my eyes fill with my dead tears, "No – it's me who's useless. Please – you don't need me dragging you down." I touched his hand, and once again, not even a flinch at my touch.

We stayed there for a while actually, mine hand in his, him vampire, me ghost. Cars were heard in the distance and the fire on Ellie's body began to die out, leaving only white ash for her body.

"We need to go. When we get back I'll sort out my head; sort out what I'm going to do." Edward broke the silence and sprinted over to his car and began to drive before you could even say, 'Drive'.

I got in the passenger seat next to him and went over the event in my head. Everything seemed so surreal, but then again, life surprised you by revealing the impossible.

**So what do you think of the chapter? I'm so sorry I killed Ellie, but another surprise is in store soon to do with her, so watch out for it!**

**Sam xx**


	14. Another Way

**!*- ****Hope You All Have a Happy New YeaR -*!**

**This is my last chapter I'm writing in 2010 so I've made it extra long for all you who love to read lots. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoy writing it and I'd love to read what you think about this chapter**

**Sam xx**

We arrived back in silence, the death of Ellie hanging over us. I felt so guilty, I could've at least tried to save her from him, but I was too busy talking to him using petty words to care. I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated about it when the car came to a halt and Edward got out, and up straight to his bedroom.

I breathed heavily, letting my head to stretch back before I closed my eyes and appeared in Edward's bathroom. He already had the shower running on max and was sat on the floor, running his hands slowly down his face.

"Why?" he mumbled, and for a second I thought I misheard, but he repeated it again.

I looked away, pained. Did he mean, 'Why am I stuck with her?', or, 'Why does this have to happen to me?' because I would have totally understood. In fact, I was curious as to why he didn't say it earlier.

"Why did he have to take Ellie?" Edward managed the whole sentence and suddenly I felt guilt take over once again. How could I think like that?

I sat next to him and wrapped my arms round him to comfort him. He shuddered and I smiled. He _could_ feel me! Maybe he had just gotten used to my touch, and that's the reason why he didn't flinch anymore.

But I couldn't take up my precious thoughts with that, I had to sort out a way for Edward to see me again, _without_ this monster after me.

Edward stood up and began to speak slowly, "It was him, yes?"

I kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"At least we know this guy is serious." Edward bowed his head so I touched his chin and tilted it up. I quickly wrote on the mirror to return to Edward and he read what I had written on there out loud.

"'He said I can help you. But I don't understand – do you?'" Edward pursed his lips, deep in thought before replying to my question, "Think about it. There are ghosts who move things. Simple things like keys and items, to big scale like throwing actual people across the room. I think you can do things like this, but you've got to practise. Bella, if you can move things then maybe you can move a pen on a piece of paper…" Edward stopped, not sure whether to continue, and in the end he didn't, most probably because it would involve him getting his hopes up.

"You do know, Ellie wasn't the only psychic who could help us. Jas and Em said there was actually a couple others that would be willing to help. Maybe we could try them out. They live further out though, that's the only catch." Edward's face lit with hope, and I could feel excitement glow in me aswell.

"Let's do it." I wrote on the mirror and Edward sprinted out of the bathroom, and I was about to follow when a glow caught my eye. I walked unsteadily towards it, not sure whether it was 'the light' or not, because I felt like I wasn't ready to go yet, but the close I got the more I could see a spirit form – the spirit in the shape of Ellie.

"I don't have long Bella." Ellie warned me, but I still couldn't get over the fact that she looked so, so real still.

"Are you going into the light?" I asked her, tilting my head to one side, seeing the light gain on her.

"Yes. The guy, I've tracked him and this is his address," Ellie handed over a slip of paper and continued quickly, "And the person who killed you. They're-" but Ellie's voice was so distorted I couldn't make out what she was saying. She was becoming more transparent and I could tell she only had a couple seconds left.

"Who are they?" I asked; my eyes wide.

Ellie mouthed a name, a name I couldn't understand before she turned a brilliant colour of pure white and flashed off into thin air.

She was gone now, and I knew she wouldn't come back. Ever. I could feel tears welling up, but none fell and I turned towards the door. I appeared right by the front door, with Edward rushing towards me.

"I'll call you when I reach Utah!" Edward called out, rushing through me and exiting the house like a gust of wind.

I rushed after him and dropped the note in front of him when he sat down in his Volvo.

Edwards brows knitted together until he read it.

"That's _Ellie's_ handwriting?" Edward glanced over to the front passenger seat before reading the actual note.

"We've got to go there!" Edward began to start the car but he couldn't find he car keys.

I dangled them in front of him before I switched the radio on, with a man saying in role-play, "Never!" and quickly switched it randomly onto another one with a woman singing the lyrics, "I'll go." I frowned at the oddness of what I just did but Edward shook his head anyway.

"You can't, you've got to be near me. And Bella – you're clumsy. No offense or anything but I could be in and out of there, examined every nook and cranny in ten seconds. Trust me on this one Bella." Edward took the floating keys from me and started the car up.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms and slouching in my seat.

We arrived in just over ten minutes. Edward was right again, he did live near. The sky had gone a beautiful shade of rosy pink, to which I just stared in awe. I had witnessed many sunsets, but this one captured me, and as the sky turned into a deep violet colour Edward had been inside for just under five minutes. He parked a couple blocks away, and even though he had told me to stay inside the car I followed him to the last block, before letting him complete the journey by himself.

I snapped my head in the direction of where I last seen Edward as a scream echoed across the street and I raced to find the source. And what I came across shocked me…

**I just love leaving you on cliffy's – enjoy your holidays and I will be updating some point next year**

**Byeee**

**Sam xx**


	15. Recognition

**Here's my longest chapter yet for all my friends (****ElliexPattinson,****Mezzz,****emeraldstarforever****, and the rest of you out there *sorry I didn't name you, but I can't name everyone*) and thank you to ****ElliexPattinson**** for her amazing idea, without her I wouldn't have this chapter right now :D**

**Please enjoy and review**

**Sam xx**

The scream echoed in my ear, high and shrilly, and only one person it could belong to. I didn't know what came over me, I had to get there. To see her. To make sure she was safe. And Edward. God. Edward…

I reached the end of the street, turning and hurrying toward the house. I didn't know that that was where he lived, but I had a gut ghost instinct and it wasn't like I could embarrass myself by barging in on people seeing as they couldn't see me now.

I was never a good runner. In school, on the cross-country runs I never completed them, and I had made countless New Year resolutions to get better, to put more effort into it, but I never did. In PE I was never picked on the running teams; I was always forced last into a team. But right now, right at this precise second, force within me, force I had locked away was finally released and I was running twice my max speed was. No sweat was pouring in my eyes and I felt like I could run forever. And then it clicked. I was dead. Of course I could run faster, because I was _dead_. God, I hated being dead. The fact no-one could see me, the fact that me and Edward could never properly be together ever again, and the fact that I was stuck on the Earth Plane forever most likely.

I reached her, lying in the middle of the road, motionless. I projected an image in my head and I could see her cock her head slightly before grinning.

"I'm playing dead Bella, just play along," she giggled under her breath and I sighed massively in relief.

Edward rushed out of the house and the man followed a couple seconds later.

Edward somehow found me in the crowd of people surrounding Alice and whispered under his breath, "He nearly caught me. Alice is a life-saver." He carefully slipped away and I followed him, checking behind to see if _he_ had noticed, but he glared at Alice and stormed off back into his house.

"I'm okay thanks – it was just a car that bumped into me- whoa, whoa, I'm okay now… No, you don't need to call an ambulance-" I could hear Alice's voice in the distance just as I floated inside the car.

"Okay Bella," Edward breathed, "I've analysed the place. And him. I know who he is. Samil Narchis. He's an enemy who always seems to pop up in my past. The thing is," Edward paused, pursing his lips together, which gave me a chance to notice we were far away from Samil's house.

Edward continued, his eyes dark and for a second I thought that there was more to him, that he had a dark past he was about to share, "Way back in 1928, back when I was still new to being a vampire, I was at a summer ball and I met a beautiful blonde. She told me her name was Kala, which meant princess in Hawaiian, and she certainly acted like one and all. She was not as pretty as you though but she seemed attracted to me and we hit it off. Damn right arrogant though. Always believing she was right when we both knew she was wrong.. The only thing that stood in the way of us being together was Samil. We had a fight over Kala, and during the fight I bit Samil. The biggest regret of my life, Bella." Edward gazed onto the road, a deep burden obviously bothering him, and for a moment I thought he had finished, but he continued.

"I thought I had killed him and I proposed to Kala, proper gentleman-style. She had accepted, but on the wedding day Kala never turned up. Neither did the bridesmaids. Samil had drained the life out of them. He told me later on it was revenge. He had added that for every girl I date, something tragic should happen to all of them. And Bella, you were no exception. If anything, it was him who cut the brakes, to get back at me, because I took away his love from him."

I needed to ask badly if Kala had a chance of being a vampire, but I couldn't find anything in the car to use to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess. That's why Rose hated you. She wanted you to stay away. Be put off by us so you wouldn't die.

"My life's a mess Bella. I messed up Kala's life, and I messed up Olina's life aswell. I had been only seeing her for two weeks in 1935 when she was mysteriously found dead one day. It was only then Samil revealed himself as the culprit and since then I hadn't had a girlfriend, because I didn't want them to end up dead. And I had thought Samil had given up with me, that's why I went for it with you. I'm just so overcome with grief." Edward sucked in breath and I felt the car jerk to a stop at his house.

"Well, I guess I've got to face everybody now." He closed his eyes before exhaling out his nose and exiting the car.

I sat there, taking in the bombshell he had just dropped. Well, at least he didn't wait a hundred years just for a smacker on the lips, my mind told me, trying to look on the positive side. But no matter how hard I tried to think about the positive side, small, nagging thoughts kept creeping up.

_Well if he can get over Kala so soon, then what about you? What if he forgets about you like he forgot about Samil? What if there's more to the story? What else is Edward not telling you…_

I shook them free and hurried up to Edward who was led down on his bed, his eyes closed, classical music playing in the distance. I led next to him, curling up on him and whispering in his ear, "I love you Edward. And I'm going to try my hardest to find out who my killer is to put a stop to him, once and for all."

I closed my eyes, and just listened to our dead breathing for the whole night.

It was about 4am when Edward got bored of listening to the same songs on repeat and headed off into the bathroom for a shower.

When he finally decided to emerge I hurried into the bathroom and scribbled on the mirror.

"Is Kala a vamp?" Edward chuckled to himself as he read it, "Not as far as I know. And if she is then I'm surprised she didn't contact me through the past, what eighty years. God, it has been a long time." Edward shook his head sadly and I wrote on the mirror again.

"Olina's not a vampire either." Edward answered, this time not even reading out what I had wrote. "No, the only one I know that was turned was one of the bridesmaids, she was only thirteen - I'm actually the Volturi didn't kill him for it – anyway, her name is Aiyana, she Is Native American, and the last I seen of her was that she was going to travel round the world, and she forgave me, and Samil, just before she left."

Edward shook his head. "You don't want to hear about thins. It's probably putting you right off." Edward left the bathroom and got changed, whilst I pondered on my thoughts in the bathroom.

Edward called my name and snapped my out of my imagination. I stood next to him and touched his cheek for him to know I was there.

"I missed out something about the other day. I guessed I was just too absorbed in my past to mention it. Anyway, I found a safe, I can't break into it, but I'm sure you can. I think what we're looking for could be in there." Edward pulled a coat on before continuing, "So, that's what we're doing today. I'll keep watch for when he goes in his office. But we can only do that if you don't mind of course."

I touched his cheek. "Let's go for it."

The car drive was silent. Mostly because we were both so focused on this, we didn't want to distract ourselves.

When we arrived at the house it was empty, and Edward let himself through the back door. He signalled to a room and I floated through. There was a crooked picture and I straightened it. There was a loud crack, but it swung open revealing a hidden safe. I imagined myself tiny and I fitted myself in it. But when I opened my eyes I was just how I was last time. I sighed, frustrated, and stuck my arm in, but it hit the metal.

I hurried off to find Edward and he flinched when he sensed I was near.

"There's a block, isn't there." It was a fact, not a question. Edward grumbled, before his eyes lit up, "I'm just going to have to use my skills to break the lock."

He tried the lock, but still it wouldn't budge. Something clicked, and for a second I thought it was the lock until I heard whistling…

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't reach the 2,000 target, but I hope this is long enough for you. Anyways, it is the longest chapter I've written so far,**

**Enjoy**

**Sam xx**


	16. Just Like That

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've gone back to school and it's been really hectic and I haven't had a chance to update. Anyway, here's what I've got at the moment and please review!**

**Sam xx**

I didn't know what to do. I knew who it was and suddenly everything went it slow motion. I grabbed Edward tightly and yanked him through the brick, leading us through the street where Alice had been yesterday.

In fact, I was surprised. Samil was right. I could help Edward – as long as I put my mind to it.

"Wha- Bella?" Edward gasped in shock; I thought he didn't think I was capable of doing that. Neither did I; it was just a spur of the moment thing.

"Thank you," he whispered under his breath. Then we ran. Back to his car and drove away. As simply put as that really. I hand my hand on his; he was only driving with one hand. And then it came to me. How did Edward go through the wall? I mean, if it were a human they would have smashed straight into the wall, having no chance of surviving without Samil knowing they were there. Unless… But I shook my head. That'd be impossible. There was no way that it was because Edward was dead. But that thought got me thinking. Maybe he _is_ dead, just like me, just in a different form that people can see…

"Bella," Edward began, bringing me out of my thoughts, "How are we going to get back there? Samil will catch my scent and move it. We're just going to have to follow his scent from his house at night. We can move much quicker without any traffic, and no-one will see us."

But wouldn't Samil think we'd do that for all those reasons? My brain instantly replied, not to him, but to me and I bit my lip, knowing something bad is going to come out of this. But I couldn't say - there was no way I could talk to him in the car. It was like Samil knew this was going to happen. Like it was planned out… but surely not? Impossible, but so was many things that was now my everyday life.

I shook my head. No. I was _certain_ it was impossible. Samil couldn't control me or Edward. End of that, _or was it?_ No, I'm just bringing it up. Get rid-

"Back," Edward sighed sadly, he didn't get any closer to what he wanted and I badly wanted to punch something.

I headed up to his bedroom and switched on the music before he could reach it. I played his classical music as I knew my kind of music irritated him. He had once said to me that they were just strangling their voices and there was no need for it.

"Thank you Bella." He grinned as he came in and I wrapped my arms round him when he sat down, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What now?" I glanced up to his stern face. And just like that he was out of the room. Was it something I said? I mean he couldn't hear me, could he?

I closed my eyes and blinked them open to reveal Samil's face right in front of me.

"Hello lovely," he grinned, his breath heavy on my face. I flinched and stepped back next to Edward.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out and he was in a crouched over position, his back arched, a bit like Samil opposite him now.

"No duh Sherlock." Samil squinted his eyes at Edward and Edward returned the hostile behaviour.

"I must say though Eddy, you've got good taste in girls now. Bella's a little beauty," Samil chuckled, continuing his torturing taunt, "Shame she had to die – although I didn't have time to get to her this time without her being killed."

And just like that, Edward charged. Just. Like. That. Everything happened in such a blur, although it was slowed down, Edward on Samil's back. About to pull his head off, until… Samil is sat on Edward hands round his neck… Edward up on a tree jumping on Samil's back…

I closed my eyes and let the darkness fade. I didn't want to see that. Edward's suffering face in my mind. No, I wanted his happy face, not plagued with pain.

Silence.

No joke.

Silence.

No birds.

No breeze.

No Samil.

No Edward.

I opened my eyes in confusion and saw that it was dark; no-one was around apart from Edward's music in the background humming gently in my ear.

I headed over to his window and saw him led in his bed reading a book.

Did what happen just happen? Or did I imagine it? But I was stopped short in my tracks when I caught a white glow in his mirror as I passed it. I took a double-take. Nothing. But when I turned my head to the side again, I saw the glow out of the corner of my eye…

**I hoped you like it. I wonder if any of you know what that glow is…?**

**Next chapter will be up sometime in the weekend.**

**Sam xx**


	17. Returning To The Dreaded Place

**None of you guessed what the glow was, I was actually quite surprised!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

**Sam xx**

What was it? Me? No it can't have been me, it was behind me, that was clear from the angle of everything. Another ghost? No, I would have noticed them before. I would have _seen_ them. A guardian angel? Could they still follow you in death? Or was it a messenger?

Whatever it was I didn't have a clue what it was and I felt like it was driving me insane, not knowing. And the most frustrating thing of all, it felt like the answer was staring me point blank in the face.

I sighed in frustration, knowing I wouldn't be able to work out whatever the answer was to my question today. But it still nagged at the back of my mind and wouldn't go away.

"Bella, I need to see Alice – check if she's got something," Edward excused himself from his room and I was left there dwindling on my thoughts listening to his music. No, you know what – I want to see what she sees for once. How she sees it. I mean – _why can't I see it?_

I blinked into the room and Alice had her eyes rolled back in her head, her head slightly pulled back and her face was twisted and contorted. I instantly flashed back in Edward's room. I didn't want to see what she was getting, or what information she was receiving. Just the picture of her face in my head made me cringe and I knew what Edward meant now.

I paced the room, willing my thoughts to disappear when Edward returned.

"Nothing. Blurry." Edward shook his head in disappointment like he expected her to do better than that. "Or so she says."

"Don't question your family!" I stared at him horrified, just by seeing her face in that short amount of space told me she was trying her best. Shame Edward was too caught up in me to notice that.

"Relax Bella; I can feel the atmosphere tense. Just… lets wait for the morning. We'll pick up on his scent and get hunting to where he put it." Edward led on his bed and closed his eyes, not sleeping like a normal human would think, not, just… observing the situation around him, the music, the conversations probably.

After a while, Edward opened his eyes and pulled his book from his bedside cabinet onto his chest and continued reading from where he was before. The book was worn and torn, I could barely make out the name of it. But when I did, I curled straight up next to him and joined him reading as it was one of my favourites. Wuthering Heights.

We finished the book just before three am, and Edward decided it would be the perfect time to go hunt out the information we so desperately needed. I wrapped my arms around Edward as he sprinted over there. He told me on the run there that we needed to as a vampire could easily hear a car in the distance, and with it being so early in the morning, he would be bound to suspect.

We reached Samil's place at about quarter-past three and I dropped off Edward. He sniffed the air, obviously searching for Samil's scent. But Edward frowned and whispered so lightly that I could barely hear.

"He hasn't left the house."

**So the information must still be in the safe then? Wrong! Or am I lying? You're just going to have to find out in the next chapter! Review please!**

**Sam xx**


	18. Frightfully Familiar

**Sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I wasn't too sure on what to do with the chapter – but I got a breakthrough, coming up with an exciting ending and the storyline for the rest of the chapters left!**

**Hope you like it,**

**Sam xx**

Edward's face shifted in the direction of the wind and his face hardened.

"Someone's been to his house. Someone I recognise." Edward whispered sternly and he snapped his head towards Samil's house, all lights off, back in the direction of the wind.

"I think I can pick up Samil's scent, but it smells old. It may be when Alice was out here; I'm not sure. He turned to follow the invisible trail, and I just wanted to ask him why he was following the trail for. Samil probably has friends, and they probably visited – so why follow?

But Edward began to follow the scent, his speed picking up, until he was just a blur in the night, something nobody would notice.

"I know what you may think Bella. But if I recognise the scent, yet I can't place who they are then… then… God, it's hard to explain. It's gut instinct – ok? At least that's what I think it is. And my guts warned me that this person, vampire, is dangerous. I just… I need to see them, they could be your killer, remember?"

We passed through a dark alleyway, and as we continued to run, we got further out of the city. I began to recognise places, but I couldn't place where we were on the map. I frowned as I hated that. Having the answer on the tip of your tongue, then remembering the answer when it's too late, or the chance to say it has gone.

Edward picked up speed through city. We began to cut thorugh people's gardens, hopping the fences, though I slipped through them. We came out from them and entered a street so frightfully familiar that made me so frustrated when I couldn't place how I recognised it. Then we stopped. Right outside Ellie's house.

I gulped and I glanced at Edward's tense face, his nervous expression, and he wrung his hands.

We were both silent. There was nothing we could say, yet millions of thoughts probably buzzed through both of our heads.

_But Ellie's dead? What if he knew Ellie before? What if it's a trap?_

The last question got me on edge. What if Samil had set this up? He knew Edward was going to follow, so he disguised his scent and wants to have it out with Edward once and for all? It felt like I was so close to the truth, I refused my brain's theory and I took Edward's hand.

"Let's go." He muttered under his breath, ready to face up to whatever lurked behind that door. His eyes darted to a cracked window to the side, an entrance to the lounge/kitchen area and he blinked over there , cracking the window open and entering the desolated house before I could even agree with him. I found him, his face twisted as he stepped back into the wall. Samil entered into the dim light of the streetlamps.

"Hello Bella. Meet my friend – your killer." He grinned, baring all his sparkling crystal teeth, and a second figure stepped out of the shadows…

**Who is it?**

**What happens next?**

**Please review – and can you check out someone called ElliexPattinson. Can you please check out her stories and review – I'd love it if you could. She writes amazing twilight stories, she just needs more readers.**

**Thankyou**

**Sam xx**


	19. Let The Flames Crackle

**2 chapters left! This is the chapter where Bella's killer is **_**finally**_** revealed :D enjoy and review, letting me know what you think**

**Sam xx**

They stepped out of the shadows, cautiously like they didn't want to be seen, and my face dropped when I caught a whiff of their powerful perfume I could always smell in the Cullen household. But what I couldn't wrap my head round was, _why?_

"Ahh, Bella, your face is priceless – and Edward, you can tell me. You knew it was Rosalie all along didn't you?" Just hearing her name made me want to attack her, and Edward was just stood there, stunned, letting it all sink in slowly. His sister killed his girlfriend.

His expression changed dramatically, from a blank face, to full of rage and he launched himself at her.

"You-" But Edward regained control of himself, knowing he would be just as bad as her if he destroyed her now.

"Ah, the petty Edward, not seeing this beautiful vampire in need of your love. Instead, you make her feel unwanted by dating Bella." Samil circled both me and Edward, flickering his eyes from both of us.

"You're twisted you know that! Both of you!" Edward seethed, hissing through his teeth.

"Edward- I didn't mean-" Rosalie began, but he waved his hand sharply.

"I don't want to know. Oh, and Rose – I will never love you as anything ever again," Edward glared before pouncing onto her back, trying to twist her neck. Samil prowled close.

"She is a close friend Edward – are you sure you want to do that?" He growled as Rosalie shoved him off her back and had him pinned to the wall. Samil joined Rosalie by the side of him.

"I have waited a long time to do this." Samil grinned, taking Edward's struggling head in his hands.

I felt like I was useless, stood there doing nothing. Then I realised. I could do something. I just had to have that rush of adrenaline again.

"I think its only fair if Bella watches you die, to make it even. After all, you did see her die." Samil began to twist Edward's head slowly, his face showing cracks. Cracks that shouldn't be there.

"Argh!" I ran full pelt into Samil, knocking him and Rosalie through the wall.

"Bella?" Edward gasped, begging for me to be near. He held out his hand and took it, but my fingers slid through him as he stood up before Samil and Rosalie had a chance to recover and come back into the room.

Rosalie launched full-speed into Edward. "Why couldn't you just give me a chance. You knew from the moment I met you I loved you – yet you chose to ignore me, make me feel like dirt." She hissed, punching him and her both through the wall, leaving just me and Samil on our own. He began to run towards them, but I gripped his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Incase you don't know – I can hurt you, but you can't hurt me," I smirked, smashing him into a wall, my hands grasping tightly around his neck now.

My heart was pounding and adrenaline raced through my veins, and I didn't know where I got this sudden burst of confidence from, but I was going to keep it up as long as possible.

"Ah Bella," Samil croaked under my invisible hold, "You and I – we're more alike than you think."

"We're not Samil. Nothing alike. Complete opposite. I'm killing you for the good of people whereas you brutally murdered innocent women – and judging by your eyes, men and children aswell."

"You're wrong again. You're killing me because you happen to dislike me. I killed those women because I happened to dislike them. And Bella – Edward hasn't even began to tell you about his life. And yet you take his word for everything, you never considered the fact that he could have _lied_ to you?" Samil's face began to show signs of cracks and I tightened my grip, and I could hear Rosalie cry in pain, but it was a blur now – I was fixed on Samil.

"He wouldn't. He loves me." I muttered, and I felt my confidence take a hit. Would Edward ever lie to me? What if he did? But-

"Are you sure that wasn't another lie to get you on his side?" Samil smirked, his scarlet eyes piercing into my dead ones.

"And if you murder me now, here, you'll never be able to communicate with Edward." Samil wriggled under my grip, but I hardened it, seeing the cracks widen, knowing that his head would be off soon.

"We'll find a way." I growled, rage flaring through the insides. He was trying to get to me. I knew. But what if some of the things coming out his mouth were true?

"What like the 'writing in the mirror' and all that crap? That's pathetic really compared to face-to-face interaction – like we're doing now." He grinned slowly, baring his teeth once again, letting me get the full hit of his sly comments.

"No, we'll find a way – without you." I flashed my teeth back at him, and added another hand on his forehead, pulling it back slowly, for him to feel the full pain before he would die.

"No you won't. You'll enter the light before that can even begin to happen." Samil's head lolled across the floor, and Edward came to collect his dismembered head, throwing it in the fire I had only just noticed that made it crackle and wheeze when it entered, and the body afterwards. I noticed Rosalie wasn't around anymore, and when I saw a red nail-painted hand poke out, I knew her body was burning in there too.

I wrapped my hands around Edward's cold, still body, and we just stood there, feeling the heat lash at our faces as the two people that stopped us being together in the world finally made their exit.

**So what do you think of it? Was it okay? Please review to let me know what you think of it – did you like the ending to the chapter?**

**Next chapter up tomorrow, by the way :D**

**Sam xx**


	20. Departure

**ONE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**Okay, I wasn't able to upload the next day as my dad took away my internet connection and I've only just got it back. The reason: I stayed up late watching Grey's Anatomy when I was meant to be asleep. **

**This chapter is all soppy, gooey, intense and long by the way – just warning ya :P**

**I also edited this chapter as I had lots of time on my hand after writing it - so it should sound detailed and whatnot**

**A quick favour - Please check out ****BerryEbilBunny**** and ****ElliexPattinson**** – their stories are some of the best I've ever read, it's well worth the read!**

**Read and review please**

**Sam xx**

When we arrived back Edward took a shower to get rid of the smoke clung to his skin, and Emmet was asking questions to the whereabouts of his Rosalie. Pain stung in my chest when her name was brought up, and Emmet constantly nagged Edward, and although he never said that she told him where she headed off to, I bet she did tell him. I bet she told him that she was in love with Edward too, because his golden eyes ached with pain, knowing that Edward had done something- and he just needed to hear it come from Edward's lips.

I led on Edward's bed, and I could clearly hear Emmet sobbing in his and Rosalie's bedroom, although I don't think anyone else could hear otherwise they would comfort him – especially Esme.

Edward's classical music played, and I just gently hummed to the tune of it, and Edward's shocked face poked out of the en-suite, staring directly into my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward's stunned face, overcome with emotion, and I could feel tears pricking in the corner of my eyes as he could finally see _me_. _Me_ after so long of the communication barrier being in the way, he was finally able to see _me._

"Edward," I muttered, not sure what to say.

"Bella, there's a light behind you…" Edward's voice caught at the last word, and I spun around, noticing the light in the mirror this time, only brighter and that I was staring at it front on, while I could faintly hear my grandparents and Ellie talking from it.

"Ellie?" I called out into the light and I heard a faint response from her yelling a 'hi' back to me.

"Your time is here Bella. It's time for you to cross." Edward glanced away, and I could tell it pained him more than he was letting on.

And then I remembered Samil. "Edward – did you ever lie to me?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I could feel my cheeks burning at the intimate question.

"Yes. I did, but only to protect you Bella." Edward suddenly began to be fascinated in his shoes, and I lifted his chin up.

"Edward – I need to know what." It didn't mean to sound harsh, but when it came out, it sounded more of a snarl than anything.

"Some things, Bella. I knew it was Rosalie. I had put two and two together. She had wanted me for herself and didn't want anyone getting in the way of that – and you were her only obstacle-" He carried on, but I lost him there. He knew? _He knew that she was my murderer yet he didn't say so we could communicate? What sort of person is he?_

I took a step back, my breathing heavy and quick. "No… No. That can_not_ be true. We had a chance of communication and yet you _lied_? _Pretending_ that you were going to figure it out when you _already knew_?" I hadn't realised I was now screeching, and as I rushed towards the light, it wouldn't let me in. Wouldn't let me run away from my problems.

"I was attached to someone who didn't care enough to _let me go?_ You were right – you're a monster. And my life would be better off without you." I shook my head at the realisation and shock it hit me at, and I knew if I were still human I would be bawling now.

"No Bella. It was nothing like that at all-" Edward began but I snapped back before he had a chance to continue his plea.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me. You know Edward – I don't know why I made myself fall for you. Because I fell hard, and I don't think I can get up again." I could feel my heart racing, and I didn't know what was going to happen now.

"If you'll just listen-" Edward began again, but I cut in.

"What – listen to your lies and excuses so I can believe you? So I can pretend everything will be okay when it never will be?" My heart had accelerated dramatically, and I just wanted to crawl up in a ball. I had always loved him, and yet only now I knew he had never felt like that back. He didn't even want to save our communication.

Why him? Why was a stuck to a lying manipulative bloodsucker like him?

"Bella," he reached out for me, and even though he wouldn't be able to touch my I flinched away from it.

"No, I – I don't want to see you right now. I need to sort things out – it's too confusing, and you just being here frustrates me. So just… go." I never once glanced at his saddened eyes, and although it felt like being stabbed in the chest, or being hit by a truck all over again, I knew it was the right thing to do before either one of us did something we would later regret.

And the rope that had once strung me to Edward had thankfully disappeared as I ran back to Ellie's house where fire-fighters were trying to rescue an empty house. The water splashed cool against my skin as I floated through the burnt walls and into the room where the last letter she wrote was found by Edward and I.

"Oh Ellie, what should I do?" My head fell into my hands as I sat on the charcoaled chair around the table I could just make out.

"Forgive him. You'll never be able to cross over otherwise as you have unfinished business to take care of." Ellie's voice echoed around the room, as the firemen rushed into the room in search of people, yet there was none alive that could be saved.

"But do you know what he did?" I ran my fingers through my brunette hair frowning. I mean, she must not know what he's done otherwise she'd understand why I wouldn't be able to.

"I do. And if it were me, I would move past it. Samil wanted to break you and Edward up, and he's now managing it from beyond the grave." Ellie appeared to my side, and the dark room glowed with intense light, yet the firemen didn't even seem to cringe at the sudden change.

"You're in-between Bella. Your time has come to cross, yet you can't as you need to sort out the obstacle beforehand."

I nodded, glancing up into Ellie's angel-like eyes and she held out her hand.

"Come." She smiled, and I reached up to take it. I didn't have a reason not to, and we instantly appeared in Edward's room.

He was playing my favourite song as I entered, but he didn't notice that.

"We are observing from the clouds so he can't sense us there as we are not." Ellie explained, and I continued my analysis of his room.

Edward sounded like he was sobbing, and he was cradling his pillow, a piece of paper in his left hand all crumpled up. I squinted to see what it was, and my vision automatically zoomed in, a clear image of me and him which I instantly recognised as the photo Alice took of me and him when she first found out we were dating.

I turned away. Was I meant to ache this badly over him? Was I meant to yearn to comfort him, to make his horrid face disappear?

I closed my eyes hard and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to sort my mixed emotions out – but it never helped. I decided to go on gut instinct.

"I'm going to see him now. We both need each other." I bowed my head to Ellie and she understood.

I vanished away from wherever Ellie had taken me and I arrived at the foot of Edward's bed. He immediately felt my presence and glanced up at me.

"I thought you'd gone for good." He greeted me.

"No, I can't, well not until this is sorted out anyway." I propped myself at the end of the bed and he sat up, facing me cross-legged.

"Please – can you just hear me out?" Edward pleaded and I rolled my eyes, signalling for him to carry on. "I love you Bella, don't ever think otherwise. Never. Okay, next thing I need to clear. I wasn't sure it was Rosalie, and we still had some of the week left; we just rushed for the answer. I needed to be certain it was her, and before I had the chance to tell you, I had the chance in front of me. I picked up her scent and when we arrived I couldn't have been more certain, her scent was heavy alongside Samil's. I never meant to hurt you Bella, and believe me if I had the chance to go back in time and erase our relationship believe me I would-"

"I wouldn't." I cut in blankly. And it was true. Meeting Edward was the best thing that happened, and I wouldn't exchange my death for staying in Phoenix or listening to him when he warned me. And I know how pathetic it might sound, but I knew that there would never be anyone half as good at stealing my breath, or making me blush my usual scarlet, the experience would never be met up to what Edward and I had.

"Why?" Edward cocked his head to the side confused, so I explained to him everything I had just thought.

"So does that mean you forgive me for what I had done to you?" Edward shuffled closer until our knees where a millimetre apart and our faces only centimetres. I craved to touch his lips to seal the deal, but I knew it was impossible. That passion would never be shared with Edward, the fact that we both needed more, and yet it would never be fulfilled.

"Yes." I breathed and I caressed his cheek, feeling the light suddenly burning on my back with such intensity.

"It's time for you to go now, Bella." Edward sighed, his eyes lowering to his hands that were entwined.

"Everything happens for a reason." I murmured, rising off the bed and heading towards the light. The closer I got, the harder it was to see Edward and his bedroom.

I could barely make out his shape as he whispered, "I'll love you forever my sweet Bella."

I grinned knowing I was leaving on a high, feeling the light reflect the inner me, as I ran into the light, seeing Ellie's face waiting to greet me.

"Welcome Isabella Marie Swan. I've been expecting you." Ellie smiled warmly and I immediately embraced her into an impatient hug that I had needed for ages..

"Am I glad to see you!" I grinned, knowing that the final chapter of my life on Earth has finally come to an end, and a new one had just began somewhere I was yet to find out about.

**Omg! I've reached ****just over 2,000 words on this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it.**

**Review please!**

**Sam xx**


	21. Everything Happens For A Reason

**I hope you like the final chapter!**

**Read and review please!**

**Sam xx**

4 Years Later…

_EPOV_

Fate was harsh on the love of my life, the only love of my life I thought I'd ever have. But as it turns out, sometimes the worst things can have a positive side to it…

Moving school hadn't been an easy decision. I had been reluctant to leave Charlie, the last thing I had left reminding me physically of Bella, but after much persuasion from both him and my family we headed off to North Dakota. I think the main reason I didn't want to leave is because that's where Bella and I had shared our short but sweet life together. We had settled in quickly and Esme had set us up in the local high school.

"I'm not so sure mom; I don't think I really want to go." I had said, but she refused to listen and I ended up pulling into the school in my Volvo. I had decided to keep it, Bella's strawberry scent still lingered in the passenger seat, and I refused to get rid of one of the last things remaining reminding me of my sweet Bella.

Emmet found out about Rosalie, but even though I explained my reason he never uttered a word from his mouth – leaving that night without telling anyone where he was heading off to. Esme had said he needed cooling down, to clear his mind, and that we should allow him, and hopefully one day he would return to the coven in the future.

I shut my locker, my thoughts completely absorbed when I hadn't realised I bumped into a pretty little thing. My dead heart felt like it was being given a lease of life, and suddenly I found the true meaning to love.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she muttered, bending down to gather both our scattered books. I joined her on the floor, reading her name off one of the books I handed her.

"Such a pretty name. I had a friend called Isabella, she preferred being called Bella though." I smiled, and as she went into a deeper crimson I smirked. "She did that too."

"Thank you," she lowered her brown button eyes from mine to her books, but her eyes soon flickered up to meet mine again.

"My friends call me Issy. Or that's what I'd like to be called if I had any friends… My parents call me Isobel, and it just bugs me, so I introduce myself to everyone as Issy." She explained and I helped her stand up.

"My name's Edward. What's your lesson?" I asked, straightening myself up, ignoring everyone's thoughts, and trying to block hers so she would be a mystery to me.

"Trig." She shrugged and an immediate grin was plastered on my face.

"Would you mind if you took me there. I'm a new student and the receptionist wasn't that useful. It' be handy for a guide, if that's okay with you Issy?" She nodded, gazing into my eyes before her eyes lowered to examine my look. I took the time to examine the girl that now made my life worth living for again. Her black hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, and her face was completely natural apart from a quick slide of lip-gloss, and her auburn eyes sparkled brightly as the met mine once again.

And as we walked to class together, her explaining her life to me, and knowing that finally I didn't have a reason to be hostile as my problems have gone, I opened up about the basic me. Minus the vampire information though. That was for another time.

When we entered the class, a thought from an unknown person popped into my head.

_Everything happens for a reason._

**Finally I have finished the story! I'm so glad – and now I have time to finish my other stories that I've began. Thank you for:**

**~5,242 Hits**

**~75 Reviews**

**~19 Favourites**

**~21 Alerts**

**Without that I don't think I would have written out the whole story.**

**Please review to tell me if the ending was okay, and if there was any questions that I didn't clear up.**

**I love you my readers!**

**Sam xx**


	22. Sequel: Forever Living

**Sequel to 'The Beginning of An End'**

**I am thinking of writing a sequel to 'The Beginning of an End' called 'Forever ****Living'. The full summary of it is:**

_Issy made my life complete for once. We were happy together, that is until time dawned closer on me telling her my big secret… But I was forced into it much quicker than I had wanted si__nce there was a force out there; one I couldn't protect her against due to the fact I had no idea what it was. And when it continued to strike, I only have one option left – to fight it blind._

**So does it sound good? I got the idea a couple nights ago when I was meant to be sleeping. This chapter is in both Issy and Edward's POV as I'm not entirely sure on which character to write in. Please, if you could, vote on my poll and help give me a better understanding of what you readers want. **

**Okay, sorry for the long intro, here's the chapter:**

Issy POV

Edward was out camping with his brother's again, leaving me to my never-ending thoughts of purely him.

I knew I was in love with him, ever since that moment he opened up to me about his bad relationships, I had told him that I would love him forever, no matter what obstacles are thrown our way, that we can dodge them and make it through.

We had met on his first day, he had been so charming, and I was immediately caught of guard his beauty. I remember thinking, _Could someone be more beautiful?_ And when I saw his brothers and sisters that infact no, no-one could be _more_ beautiful as they always fell in second place to him.

Within a week we had become inseparable, knowing I had one friend who cared about me was enough, all the bitches who would torment me daily had stopped, I had their dream man, and that was way better than any other boy they had ever dated.

And on my birthday, my seventeenth Edward had kissed my on the lips for the first time it felt as almost as my heart was going to explode from the love I had condoned for him.

"I love you," he whispered gingerly in my ear before his lips quirked in their way that I hated to love, and he had to say his goodbyes, leaving me breathless for the rest of the evening.

Shortly after I had introduced him to my mom, I knew she would approve of him, and she certainly did. She had made biscuits that Edward only occasionally nibbled on and even got out the baby picture to which I cringed at but Edward didn't mind.

"I never had baby photos," he had told my mom about half way through the agonising torture, "They were burnt in a house fire and they were turned to ash."

My mother had made a comment I couldn't quite remember, and Edward had smiled sweetly at her, thanking her for her kind thought.

And that's what confused me about him. At times he was so normal, but other times he just acts so… old-fashioned? And I knew even though it seemed like he had opened up to me about everything, there was one more small, but life-changing thing left in the dark. It seemed like he had tried to tell me, but we were always interrupted and I never had the chance to hear. The furthest he ever got was.

"You need to guess what I-"

He had said that to me at my birthday party, dragging me away into the kitchen where nobody seemed to be. But then he clamped his mouth shut just as mom walked through the door, saying she was just picking up some food and did she barge in during something. I was going to replied yes, but Edward beat me to it just saying he had to take a phone call so it was perfect timing. When I had asked him about it in school the next day he told me it was nothing and I should forget that it ever happened.

Edward POV

Everytime I had tried to tell her I couldn't do it to her. He face was so innocent and alive; I couldn't put her through it.

I needed to clear my head; any excuse would have to do.

"I have to go h-camping with my brothers. They've insisted. If I had it any other way-" I began, before Issy finished the sentence dully.

"Then you would stay with me, I know, I know. Just go, I'll be fine." She sighed, and I knew she perfectly wasn't going to be, but I had to feed soon before my eyes would turn dark and questions would be asked.

"You do know I love you?" I tilted her chin up for her eyes to meet mine before placing my lips on hers, with her breaking away.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." She giggled as I waved goodbye, heading to my Volvo as she called out, "I love you too!"

I headed up to the cabin my family and I have up just past the Canadian thick in forest full of our favourite meals. Emmett and Jasper had promised to meet me up there later in the day while I got sorted and accustomed to the place I was going to stay for the next couple days, and I decided to past the time by tidying the place up and steaming up some mountain lion blood I had stored frozen in the freezer for myself.

I poured it into a mug and swiftly took it bag in one swig, refilling quickly. I froze, though, as soon as I heard Jasper and Emmett's thoughts as they drove up, parking next to my Volvo.

_How are we going to break the news to him? I just hope__ Jasper does it; he's good with words and explaining difficult things…_

"Edward," Jasper's voice in itself sent me straight into panic mode. What was going on?

"We caught a smell in Forks. It's strong and it's feasted on humans recently. But that's not what's the strangest part is, we've caught it's scent up here aswell, as we drove up and we both have reason to believe that it followed you here."

**Please review and vote on my pole about this chapter – I need to know if it sounds interesting and if you would continue reading the story,**

**Sam xx**


End file.
